


Long Aways the Wait

by NightOfTheLand



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Joger Week 2019, M/M, Romance, Wedding, mature Queen, weird timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: It wasn’t a big headline. In fact the print had almost gotten swallowed by the rest of the articles on the front page, but the subject was enough to get Roger’s attention.“Queen Beatrix, Netherlands, signs Same-Sex Marriage Into Law.”~~ Or Roger and John get married





	Long Aways the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is written for day 3 of Joger Week 2019! Prompt: Weddings 
> 
> Pseudo continuation of Come, Let’s Runaway

It wasn’t a big headline. In fact the print had almost gotten swallowed by the rest of the articles on the front page, but the subject was enough to get Roger’s attention. 

“Queen Beatrix, Netherlands, signs Same-Sex Marriage Into Law.” 

A quick glance around, and Roger snatched the magazine from the stand and threw it into his basket, feeling a little foolish at the prospect but here he was a few hours later, milk having been put away, watching John sunning himself on the back deck, eyes closed, head tilted back and Roger couldn’t stop the way his heart skipped a beat as he watched the other man. The way the dull early spring sun of a mild day caught in his greying hair, highlighting the lines on his face and something clenched inside him. 

“Hey,” he said softly as he joined the other man on the deck. 

Soft grey eyes smiled up at him as he lowered himself onto the chaise next to John, who scooted over to allow room. They ended up with Roger laying back against the cushion, wrapping an arm around John’s shoulders, the younger man curling against him, head on Roger’s shoulder. Roger dropped a soft kiss to John’s hair and sighed contentedly. 

“How were the shops?” John murmured softly, sounding as if he could fall asleep where he lay. 

Roger gave a noncommittal hum, tightening his grip around John. Comfortable silence passed between them before Roger spoke. “Do you remember when we took that trip down to Brighton?” he asked suddenly. 

John hummed in agreement, and Roger took a deep breath. “And we talked about getting married?” he continued feeling his heart beginning to pound in his chest. 

Grey eyes were less sleepy when John sat up and looked at him critically. “I remember, Rog, what’s brought this up?” John said shifting himself so he could look at his lover properly. 

Roger searched his lovers face. So much had happened since they had been young and in love and naive sitting on the beach in Brighton. Their whole world had fallen apart when Freddie had died, Veronica had left John saying she couldn’t be married to a man so obviously in love with another person, John had come to live with Roger and had struggled with his depression and drinking. They had changed so much, fighting so hard for balance everyday and yet here they were, still alive. And Roger wanted the whole world to know that he belonged to John mind, body, and soul. 

“Netherlands passed same-sex marriage,” he said softly, “Saw an article while I was out.” 

For half a second John looked confused until he gave Roger a sweet smile and it was more than enough to make Roger’s heart skip several beats. The way the early spring light lit his face made him seem 20 and in love again. “Are you asking me then?” John said, his voice wobbling just slightly as he continued to stare at Roger. 

Roger quirked one side of his mouth up in a teasing half grin. “Yeah,” he said, “yeah I am.” 

***

The day had been perfect. Pre-summer warmth making it comfortable enough to be sans jacket. John has been dashing in his tan suit, grey green eyes sparkling with what Roger would dare to call love. It had been simple. Their few handful of close friends bearing witness as they exchanged soft vows, renewal of words spoken with baited breath in a foreign country so many years ago. Only this time, they were legally allowed to do this here. 

Now, as Roger stretched himself out on the soft bed in a once familiar bed and breakfast, waiting for his husband - his husband!- to join him in bed, he felt as if everything was right in the world. 

His heart skipped a beat as the bathroom door opened and John joined him in the bedroom, his bow completely grey and thinning hair damp from his shower. There was a familiar mischievous glint in his sparkling eyes that made Roger think of the idiot late 20 somethings they had been the first time they had been here, exchanging words of promise that at the time would never come true. 

“I love you,” Roger blurted out, feeling his face go red as John gave him a blinding smile.

“I love you,” John replied, crawling up the bed as best he could, pressing a soft kiss to Roger’s lips. Time went away then as they tumbled back into the bedsheets and even after a lifetime there was still some new pleasure to be found under his husband. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Come yell with me on tumblr @nightoftheland


End file.
